


Liz and Crowley: I deserve to be loved

by Mrs_Crowley666



Series: Liz and Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Crowley and Love, F/M, Liz and Crowley: I deserve to be loved, NSFW, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the perspective of my character, Elizabeth "Liz" Mason, a former hunter who works at a small grocery shop in a small town. One evening before she closes, three men walk in and turn out to be the famous Winchesters and the king of Hell himself. She feels drawn to him very strongly and although all her hunter instincts tell her, it's a bad idea, she lets Crowley in her life, her heart and her bed. The strange thing is, not only she feels drawn to him, he feels drawn to her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brit in Chains

Chapter one: The Brit in Chains

 

 

“ Hey Liz, can you lock up later? I gotta go pick up my son from football training. Dan's working late again.”, Lara says, sweeping the green tiled floor of the shop. “Sure, you go ahead. I'll keep this going.”, I answer and take the broom out of her hand with a smile. She smiles back at me and brushes the blonde hair out of her face. “Thanks, I owe you.”, she replies while taking off the green vest and throwing it on the counter. “Nah, it's okay. You don't owe me anything. You've helped me when I was on my lowest. Locking up doesn't seem like such a big deal.”, I give her a hug before she gives me the keys and says goodbye. ****

 

Six months ago, she gave me a job and a home until I was able to stand on my feet again. I recently got a nice appartment and I like the job here. I like the comfort, the low risk of getting killed. My life is very different from before. If she knew what I did before, she'd probably want to kick me to the curb.

 

I was a hunter. I killed all kinds of monsters and demons and unfortunately also a few angels. I never guessed that those winged idiots could be such douche bags. I wasn't alone, I had my sister, Connie, but then she got killed by a demon named Abbadon and I had to keep my promise that I would try to get a normal life, which doesn't mean that I just forget that bitch, who slit her up like cattle.

 

I try to keep my eyes and ears open, try to trace her down, but everytime I think I found her, she vanishes into thin air. I have to give her that, she's sneaky and smart, but she's a big bag of crap that needs to get sent back to hell in my eyes. If only I could know how to kill her. She's not an ordinary demon, that's for sure.

 

I'm about to lock up, when three men walk in. One, very tall guy with shoulder length, brown hair, a guy with short, overly styled, blonde hair and in a leather jacket and a older, shorter man in a dark suit, who looks vaguely familiar.

 

“Come on Moose, I've been wearing these for days. Please take them off, you know we're all besties now.”, the short man says with an insanely attractive british accent. I always had a thing for brits and although he must be around fourty or something, I feel myself drawn to him in a very strange way.

 

“Shut it, Crowley.”, the blonde guy says with a deep, slightly pissed off voice. Crowley follows the guy he called “Moose” and the blonde guy to get beer and that's when I notice the cuffs on him, hidden beneath the coat he is carrying over his arms.

His eyes meet mine and I raise an eyebrow, hoping he catches the question I am thinking of. “ _Do you need help?_ ”, I think while keeping eye contact with Crowley. He checks if his companions are looking his way, but they are currently arguing over pie. Crowley looks back at me and nods quickly. I nod back and let my right hand slide down the side of the counter to grab my shotgun. I lift it up and point it towards Moose first.

 

“Whoever you are, turn around slowly and lift your hands above your head.”, I say with a strong, yet steady voice. The men obey and as soon as I see their faces clearly, I drop my gun.

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Why are you taking that brit in cuffs along?”, I ask with a smile. They seem puzzled and that might be because we never actually met, I have only heard from them through Bobby Singer and Garth.

 

“I'm sorry, who are you?”, Sam asks, which makes me laugh a bit. Of course no other would mention me. I'm not as famous as the legendary Winchesters. I place the gun back down behind the counter and walk over to them.

 

“Elizabeth Mason, but everyone just calls me Liz. Bobby and Garth used to talk about you two a lot. I'm a hunter, too. Well, was. Now, why are you having this handsome man in cuffs?”, I give Crowley a wink and a smile, which makes him laugh a little.

 

“Seriously, Crowley? You're giggling?”, Dean asks and Crowley just shrugs. Sam shakes his head and looks back at me. “Wait a second, you don't know who this is?”, Sam asks, pointing towards Crowley. I shake my head. “No, but my sister and I never took over the big cases, you know. Just the small stuff. I quit hunting after she got killed by Miss Super Bitch.”, I answer, but there is something about Crowley that rings a bell. I just don't know what.

 

“I'm sorry about your sister, Liz. Anyways this is Crowley, the king of Hell.”, Sam answers and that's when the bell rings. “Abbadon spoke about you before she slit up my sister. She seemed very pissed to hear that you have something called the first blade.”, I say, backing away a bit.

 

“Hang on, did you just say Abbadon killed your sister?”, Dean asks. I nod and feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes as the memories pop back up. I swallow my grief down and take a sip from my soda before answering. “Yeah, six months ago in Illinois. As I got there, I saw Abbadon slide her knife through my sister like through butter and I tried to kill her but nothing worked. She just laughed at me and vanished. I try to keep trace on her but everytime I think I got her, she's gone as soon as I get there. I want that bitch's head on a stick.”, I explain and I can see in each of their faces, that they have unfinished buisness with Abbadon, too.

 

“Go ahead boys, tell her the good news.”, Crowley says with a smile. I narrow my eyes at them and Sam coughs. “Well, I killed her a few weeks ago and then I ….”, Dean's voice trails off and suddenly he seems very distant. “What?”, I ask and he shakes his head. “I died and became this.”, he answers and I watch his green eyes turn black. Dean Winchester is a demon.

 

“Hold on, you died?”, I ask and feel anxiety grow up in me while I take a few more steps backwards and towards my gun. Dean nods and sighs. “Yeah, well that happens when Metatron beats the crap out of you. Don't worry though, I mean no harm.”, Dean explains and Crowley laughes out loud. “That's a great joke, Dean. You may still have your precious humanity but believe me, it will fade.”, Crowley says and Dean starts to get really pissed at him. Before anything can happen, I step forward. I somehow don't want anyone to harm Crowley. Even though he is the king of Hell.

 

“Hey Dean, chill down. He does have a point. If you don't learn how to control yourself, you will loose your humanity. I understand that you wanna beat the crap out of him, but not now and especially not here in my store with the freshly cleaned floor, alright?”, my attempt to calm him down works, because his muscles relax and he walks outside.

 

“You guys need a place to stay?”, I ask, because the motel on the other side of the street is full and it's the only one in town. “Uhm, yeah. That would be great, thanks.”, Sam answers and I walk behind the counter to grab my coat and the keys. “Would you be so kind and give me a ride? My car crashed down last week and my boss left two hours ago.”, I ask Sam but I just can't keep my eyes off Crowley. There is something very facinating about this man and I'm not only speaking of the fact, that he's incredibly hot.

 

“Sure, do you mind sitting next to that one here?”, Sam points over to Crowley, who playfully smiles at me. I repeat his smile and shake my head. “Nope, as long as he doesn't bite, I won't either.”, I answer, still smiling at Crowley. Dean walks back up to us with a questioning look on his face.

 

“What the heck is going on between you two?”, Dean asks and points at both me and Crowley. I just shrug with the smile still on my face and climb onto the back seat of the black Impala. “Beautiful Liz knows what's good, boys.”, Crowley says and sits down next to me. Sam and Dean sit in the front and I tell them where to drive before the engine starts purring and we leave the parking lot in front of the shop.

 

The brothers are busy talking to each other, so I risk a glance over to Crowley. He is still smiling at me. “Tell me, love, what is it that you find so facinating about me? After all, I am the king of Hell.”, Crowley whispers and every word sends a good feeling shiver down my spine. I smile at him and tilt my head to the side. “I don't know. You are very hot, to be honest and there is something about you that makes me want more.”, I reply and slightly bite my lip. I can't believe I'm flirting with the king of Hell. My natural hunter instincts should tell me to run far and fast, but instead I find myself sliding across the back seat, closer to him.

 

“Well, I must say that you are very pleasant to the eye too, dear.”, I feel my heart beating faster with every word he says and now I'm sitting so close to him that our thighs touch.

 

“Hey, behave yourselves back there!”, Dean shouts and pulls me back to reality. I cannot keep my eyes off Crowley until we pull up in front of my house, though. The urge to just pull him close to me and kiss him grows with every minute I spend with him. I definitely need a cold shower. The fact that I hadn't got laid since months doesn't help, either.

 

We walk upstairs to my appartment and I let the three men inside. I whisper a silent “thank you” to myself, that I had just cleaned up yesterday. “Where can we put our friend?”, Dean says and tugs on Crowley's chains. I laugh at the expression on Crowley's face and have to fight the urge to say he should put him between my legs. “You can chain him up to my bed, there's a demon trap underneath.”, I say and silently snicker to myself. That was a brilliant idea.

 

“Seriously? Your bed? Where are you gonna sleep tonight then?”, Dean asks and I smile. “Guess, pretty boy.”, I laugh at the look on his face as his brain processes the words. He looks a bit shocked. Sam takes off one cuff and wraps it around the black steel bars of the headpiece of my bed, just to click the other cuff back around Crowley's wrist again.

 

“Hey honey, shoes off.”, I say while taking out fresh clothing out of my closet. Crowley kicks his shoes off and I show the boys where they can stay. I close my bedroom door and hear Dean protesting but I just open the door briefly. “Don't worry, he can't do anything in here. Besides, I have a few things in here to take care of myself.”, I lift up the fake floor boards and reveal my shiny collection of weapons. Sam and Dean seem pleased enough for me to close the door again.

 

“Alright, hot stuff. I'll go take a shower now. You feel comfortable in here.”, I lean in close to his left ear, “But not too comfortable until I get back.”, I give him a kiss on the cheek and hear him groan slightly. “Oh darling, you truly know what torture is and you master the sweetest of it all.”, he gives me a naughty smile and tells me to hurry up, but I just laugh and sit down next to him, with my right hand slowly sliding up his legs.

 

“Honey, I just got started and the more needy you look like, the more time I will take.”, I give him another kiss on the cheek, this time a bit closer to his lips and walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

While the warm water pours down on me, I imagine feeling Crowley's lips all over my body and start to breathe heavier. I splash water in my face and turn the tap to cold. An icy chill goes straight down to my bones, but it helps me to stay focused. I don't really need anyone to catch me playing with myself and eventually hear me moaning Crowley's name under the shower.

 

I'm still shaking with the cold after I put on my black tank top and red PJ shorts and blow dried my long, black hair. I walk back into my bedroom and find Crowley lying down and looking up to the celing with his hands dangling in the cuffs above his head. He catches me looking at him and smiles. “Hello, love. You like what you see?”, he asks playfully and I smile at him, well I try to. I'm still shaking because I'm still feeling very cold. “What is it, dear? Are you cold?”, he asks and I nod.

 

Crowley smiles at me and sits up. “Well come here then.”, I'm already halfway there when I briefly take a look outside of my room. No Winchesters in sight. “Where did the boys go?”, I ask and close the door again. “They left to eat. We have this place to ourselves.”, he gives me this naughty smile again and although it probably might be a stupid idea, I walk over to my secret weapon stash and take out some handcuff keys. I fumble with them and finally get to open his handcuffs.

 

“Really? You think this is a good idea, love?”, he asks and I nod. Yeah, like I said, devil's trap underneath the bed, honey and by the way, you might need your hands tonight.”, I answer, seductively biting my lower lip. I still feel cold and he notices, because the next thing he does, is to pull me close to him and the blanket over our legs. I place one leg over his and rest my head on his chest. I immediately feel warmer, but not only because of the blanket.

 

My legs begin to tingle while I run my hands slowly down his chest and look into his eyes. One of his hands gently caresses my face and pulls me closer. As soon as his lips touch mine, a wave of longing I have never felt before crashes over me. I pull him on top of me and wrap my arms and legs around his body. I have never wanted someone more than him in this moment. Our kisses become more passionate and his hands gently massage my boobs. He stops kissing me for a moment and looks into my eyes. That's when I can see, that no matter how many women he had before me, this is the first time someone stirred something deep inside him.

 

“What are you doing to me, love? You are so beautiful.”, he gently whispers, which makes me want him even more. I never expected so sweet, gentle words from the king of Hell. I pull him close again and kiss him deeply. I push him onto his back and sit on top of him. I slide my hips back and forth while kissing him and feel him growing harder. His arousement increases my own and I begin to unbutton his shirt. He simply just rips off my tank top and begins to suck on my nipples, occasionally gently nibbling on them, which makes me moan.

 

I keep sliding my hips back and forth while he kisses my boobs and my neck. He groans slightly as I slide my hand down his chest and start massaging his erected dick through his pants. I kiss him again while I begin to unbutton and unzip his pants. I let my hand slide into his underwear, slowly wrap my fingers around his hard dick and begin to move my hand up and down. His groans get louder as I tease him.

 

“Ah darling, you really know how to torture me.”, he says, panting. I smile at him and bit my lip. “Baby, let me show you what true torture is like.”, I reply and hear him groan with excitement. I get off his lap, take off his pants and tell him to move towards the edge of the bed. I kneel down in front of him and slowly let my tongue follow the outline of his happy trail, all the way down to his fully erected dick. I run my tongue over his length and make circles at the tip. He groans louder and his grip on my hair tightens. I feel him trembling beneath my touch and take his full length into my mouth, where I gently begin to suck his dick.

 

A loud groan escapes his mouth as soon as I start sucking him. He pushes his hips upwards to my mouth and groans louder with every movement I make. The louder he groans, the wetter I get. His arousement increases mine. I notice that he is about to erupt, but before that happens, I release him and rise up again to sit on his lap. His eyes are filled with lust and I see red shimmering underneath the brown.

 

He tears away my shorts and my panties and throws me to my back. He spreads my legs and looks at me before he starts. “Holy mother of sins,dear. You are wet!”, he gasps and then thrusts two fingers inside me. I moan out loud and then his tongue begins to rotate at my pearl. I have never felt anything like this before. I have never been so filled with lust than in this moment.

 

While his fingers continue to thrust inside me, he increases the speed of his tongue. I begin to feel dizzy and know I am not far from reaching my peak but unlike me, he doesn't stop. He wants me to reach my peak over and over again. He stops licking me but continues to thrust his fingers inside me. “I want to see your face when you come.”, he purrs, “Come for me, my love!”, he commands and I do.

 

Shockwaves of lust burst through my body while I scream his name out into the night. He rises up to kiss me and then gently slide his dick inside me. I almost black out at the feeling of his big dick thrusting inside my very sensitive cunt. I claw at his back and moan very loud with each thrust. He groans louder while his thrusts get harder and harder. His eyes are fully red now and I feel another orgasm coming.

 

“Cr....Crowley! Come w...with m...me!”, I barely whisper and then we explode in our lust together. He groans loud as he shoots his load inside me and my entire body begins to shake from the massive orgasms I just had. He rests his head on my chest and I gently stroke the back of his head.

 

He barely whispers something that I can't understand. “What's wrong, dear?”, I ask, still panting. Before he can answer, the Winchesters suddenly walk into my room with knives in their hands.

 

“Hello boys, this is a very rude way to enter a room.”, Crowley says and I pull the blanket up to my chin. Sam blushes and looks away but Dean just starts grinning. “We heard you both screaming and uhm, well, nevermind.”, Dean says and leaves the room.

 

Crowley lays back down next to me and pulls me close to lay down my head on his chest. I want to ask him what he whispered, but as soon as my head rests on his chest, I fall asleep.

 

 

 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in the perspective of my character, Elizabeth "Liz" Mason, a former hunter who works at a small grocery shop in a small town. One evening before she closes, three men walk in and turn out to be the famous Winchesters and the king of Hell himself. She feels drawn to him very strongly and although all her hunter instincts tell her, it's a bad idea, she lets Crowley in her life, her heart and her bed. The strange thing is, not only she feels drawn to him, he feels drawn to her as well.

Chapter two: Memories

 

When I wake up, I'm still resting on Crowley's chest and his hand is gently stroking my back. I lift my head and catch him looking at me. “Good morning, love.”, he says with a smile. I smile back at him and begin to wonder why he is so sweet and gentle to me. I also remember that he whispered something to me last night. What he whispered is still a mystery and I doubt that he'd tell me, so I just repeat his good morning greeting and get up to get dressed. I grab fresh underwear, black leather pants, a black t-shirt and simple black boots and walk into the bathroom.

 

My thoughts race while I get dressed. Is he trying to use me? Why is he so gentle and kind? Have I made a terrible mistake by sleeping with the king of Hell? A cold chill runs through my body and I whirl around to see nothing. My heart begins to race and I feel dizzy again. Suddenly a bolt of light disturbs my vision and I sink to my knees. When I am able to see again, I am no longer in my bathroom. I'm standing on a meadow, alone. I look around for a while and wonder how I got here. Did someone zap me out? I begin to feel dizzy again and decide that I have to find out where I am quickly.

 

In the distance, I see two figures standing at the top of a hill. One of the figures is Crowley, only younger and the other is a beautiful woman with red hair. As I get closer, I see them standing on a cross roads. I can't hear them speak, but I see her red eyes flash up as she hands him a roll of paper. This is a memory. Crowley's memory. The day he sold his soul.

 

“Liz! Liz! Wake up, girl!”, Dean's voice wakes me up and I find myself lying on the floor with a terrible headache. I lift my hand to touch the back of my head and as I pull it back, it's bloody. I must have banged my head as I passed out.

 

“What happened?”, Sam asks and I shake my head. “I have no idea. I believe I saw one of Crowley's memories.”, I answer. The brothers give each other a worried look and help me up. “Are you okay?”, Sam asks and I nod.

 

“Yeah, just a bit wobbly on my legs but I'll be fine.”, I answer and let him guide me over to the bed, where a worried looking Crowley waits. Dean rolls his eyes at him. “Crowley stop acting all caring, okay. No one believes you.”, Dean snaps at him and I suddenly feel defensive for Crowley. “Hey, I do. No matter what just happened, I looked into his eyes last night and something has changed him.”, I say, punching Dean in the arm. “Yeah, human blood. He's a junkie now.”, Dean replies and rubs his arm. “I've told you, I'm clean!”, Crowley says and leans forward to brush the hair out of my face.

 

“Clean? Yeah, right. How do you explain all this feely crap, huh? Brushing her hair out of her face with that worried look on your face.”, Dean continues to bash on Crowley. “ENOUGH! SHUT IT!”, I shout and both go silent. I stand up in front of them and take a deep breath. “I don't care which problems you two have with each other. I know, that something happened between Crowley and me the second I looked into his eyes. I have no idea what, but I do know he is not playing.”, I begin to raise my voice a bit and sink back to the bed, with black dots blurring my vision.

 

“Easy. Take a deep breath.”, Sam says calmly and I close my eyes for a moment. The sounds around me fade and I hear a very faint voice whispering, “I love you.”, over and over again. I open my eyes and find the three staring at me with questioning looks. “What did you see?”, Dean asks coldly while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

I shake my head and rub my eyes. “I didn't see anything. I only heard a very faint voice whispering I love you to me.”, I answer and then a bell rings inside my head. The voice belonged to Crowley. That's what he whispered last night. I look at him and raise my eyebrows. “Did you.... did you whisper that to me before these two crashed through the door?”, I carefully whisper and hear the brothers gasp. My heart skips one or two beats as Crowley swallows hard and slowly nods.

 

My jaw drops and tears fill my eyes as I suddenly feel the wave of longing crashing over me again. Along with the wave comes another memory. I see Crowley strapped to a chair in a church and Sam is with him. I don't hear anything at first, but then I hear Crowley shout, “I DESERVE TO BE LOVED!”, and then I am tossed back to reality with an aching head and heart.

 

I gasp for air as tears begin to fall. I lean forward and place my hands on my knees. I felt what he felt in that church, his longing, his pain. “You..... you have your humanity back. You hide it very well but ever since that night in the church, you have it back and I agree.”, I get up and walk over to Crowley, “You do deserve to be loved.”, I kiss him gently and let him pull me onto his lap and wrap his arms around me. When I release him I hear him whispering, “I love you.”, again. I smile at him and caress his face. “I love you, too.”, I whisper back and kiss him again.

 

Dean clears his throat and the brothers look at us with shocked faces. “What did you just say to her?”, Sam asks because Dean is too shocked to speak. Crowley sighs and smiles at me. “I told her that I love her, Moose.”, Crowley says and I smile back at him. I caress his face once more and then get up from the bed. “Boys, can I talk to you for a second?”, I ask and the Winchesters nod. They follow me into the kitchen and I hand them two cups of coffee. “Why are you taking him along in chains?”, I ask calmly and again, Sam is the one to answer. “We knew something is going on with him and we don't want to get screwed over again if he does something stupid. That's why we keep an eye on him. We're here because of a case. Three girls have been reported as missing in one week.”

 

I nod, I know about the girls. It was all over the local news and I was already researching about it. I tell Sam and Dean what I know so far, that they have been snatched in the woods during their running routine. I often use that track, too. The police hasn't found anything except symbols carved into the trees where the girls have been snatched along with their phones. I show them the symbols and take a bite off my bagle.

 

“It's not demonic or angelic. I guess maybe some witch or ancient god. It would also explain why bones were used to carve the symbols into the bark. I found a broken off piece as I took a look.”, I explain and show them the small bone fragment I picked out of the tree where the second victim went missing.

 

“Thanks, I think we should go take a look now. Wanna show us?”, Dean asks and I nod in agreement. “Sure, let me go grab some weapons and we can get going.”, I answer and walk over to my bedroom to get some weapons. I take out a long knife, two guns with silver bullets with devil's traps carved into them, a bow with silver arrows and a bag of salt. I glance over to Crowley, who smiles at me again.

 

“You are so beautiful, dear.”, he says and I smile at him. I lean down to kiss him and caress his face. “Here's the remote control for the TV and there's my iPod next to you, in case you feel bored. Maybe I can talk the boys into letting you out of this cage.”, I place the remote control next to him on the nightstand and smile at him again. “Believe me, love. This is by far the most comfortable cage these two have ever kept me in. Just be careful and get home soon.”, he replies and I kiss him again. I promise him to be careful and get back soon and then head out of the door with the Winchesters.

 

 


End file.
